


[CLex][Smallville]情人

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [74]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 当年，他们还很年轻，相互吸引搞在了一起
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]情人

[CLex][Smallville]情人  
Lover  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

情人  
当年，他们还很年轻，相互吸引搞在了一起。  
俩人翻云覆雨时，Lex引导Clark说出他的秘密，  
Clark请求Lex别问。  
之后酣畅淋漓。  
事后，Lex郑重其事地告知Clark，如果Clark还这样不坦诚，以后可能连普通朋友都当不了。  
Clark表示，要好好想一想。


End file.
